


For Evermore

by Demelzacarnne



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Beast mention, Because we really needed more scenes of them transformed back, F/M, I'm sorry i'm just really infested, M/M, Possible mention of Gaston, Post-Canon, Tbh it'll probably be mostly belle/adam, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demelzacarnne/pseuds/Demelzacarnne
Summary: A series of oneshots and drabbles featuring the characters and relationships of the Beauty and the Beast live action film because I'm having serious withdrawal symptoms.





	1. A guide to Greek

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some oneshots I had in my head involving the characters of the incredible Beauty and the Beast remake. This will be a continual series which I hope to update frequently so if you have any suggestions please leave them in the comments, I'd love to hear them!
> 
> Title taken from the masterpiece that is "Evermore."

Belle sat comfortably on her ledge by the window in the library, an old tattered book in hand. Since coming to the castle Belle had had plenty of time to explore, but it was no surprise to anyone that she was always to be found in the library surrounded by piles of old novels and dusty maps spread out on tables awaiting eager hands to plan their next adventure.

Gazing up from her page Belle watched as the gardener trimmed the roses on a nearby bush pocketing one as he finished, no doubt to give to a loved one later.

How simple it was, Belle thought. A simple rose and yet it meant so much. She pondered this thought as she looked back down at her book.

"Romeo and Juliet again?" A voice asked incredulously, causing Belle to jump so far out of her seat she almost fell to the ground.

Belle turned to see Adam standing before her, trying very hard to not laugh as he moved towards a large mahogany table and began examining the books scattered across it.

"You scared me half to death!" Belle exclaimed with a breathless laugh, setting down her book and swinging her legs down off the window ledge to face him.

Adam looked up at her, his blue eyes just as bright and enchanting as ever.

"Sorry," he replied, "it's become something of a habit."

Belle laughed and hopped down from her perch, striding over to were her prince now stood, holding a leather-bound encyclopedia.

"And what's wrong with reading a book more than once?" Belle asked with mock indignation.

"Nothing," Adam replied simply, "I just didn't think anyone could bring themselves to read that particular one again...I couldn't even finish it."

Belle rolled her eyes and tried her best not to look amused through her scowl.

"You can stop pretending to hate it at any point you know, I won't judge."

Now it was his turn to laugh, and he did so as he glanced at her fondly before returning to his search.

"And anyway," she continued, walking round the table to follow him to a nearby bookshelf, "I've read every book in here that I could possibly read."

Adam smiled and climbed up the ladder, taking a small blue book from the shelf and returning to the ground.

"Here," he grinned, his eyes twinkling mischievously as he handed her the copy. Belle accepted it hesitantly.

"What?" She half laughed, watching his expression, "What is it."

"If you've reduced yourself to rereading Romeo and Juliet," he said, heading towards the door,  
"Then perhaps you might want to give that a read."

And with that he left with a playful grin on his face.

  
Belle looked down at the book in her hand, a smile tugging at her lips as she saw its title.

It read:

"A guide to Greek: The art of languages Vol.1."


	2. Change in the Air

Lefou watched as the villagers removed the last painting from the pub and with it the last trace of his former friend.

Could he call him that? Lefou thought as he made his way out into the bustling market street.

After all neither of them had been happy with the term.

Gaston had always seen him as a sidekick, an ego boast whenever he needed one rather than a companion.

And Lefou? Well he hadn't been satisfied with the title either, not when he had wanted...no, hoped for more.

Perhaps it had all been for the best.

Lefou had always known Gaston's true nature but he had chosen to ignore it because quite simply Gaston had been the only man to acknowledge him, to listen to him.

Yes, it was true he only did so when Lefou spewed compliment after compliment or bought into his ludicrous fantasies but he had listened nonetheless which had been more than anyone else had done.

Lefou sighed heavily as he fumbled his way through the crowd of villagers, all going about their lives as if nothing had happened.

He was alone again and he hated it.

Lefou looked down at his feet, not wanting to draw attention as he hurried through the mass of people carrying trays of loaves and brandishing bags of money.

He had nearly reached a clearing when he suddenly crashed into something hard and quite clearly alive as it made a sound as it fell to the ground.

Lefou looked around quickly, slightly dazed at the sudden impact and the loud cry that had come from the man now lying in front of him in a pile a mud.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry monsieur..." he stuttered as he helped the man up from the ground.

"It's fine, it's fine," he muttered, brushing down his now ruined clothes and half limping to the nearby fountain to sit down.

Realisation dawned on Lefou as he followed, taking a seat beside him.

It was Stanley who he often saw at the pub and who...he had danced with at the castle, Lefou suddenly remembered with a blush.

Stanley seemed to have remembered as well as he was now beaming down on the slightly shorter and slightly redder Lefou.

"It's you!" He exclaimed, in his heavy french accent.

"Yes, its uh...me," Lefou replied somewhat confused by the man's apparent delight at his presence.

"You never were very light on you toes," Stanley joked, gesturing to a pile of potatoes now lying on the ground where the two had collided.

Lefou blushed again as he remembered his clumsy dancing.

He must have looked a fool. Stanley's smile faded as he noticed his expression.

"Oh no no," he said hurriedly, "I didn't mean to offend! I think you're very talented."

Lefou's head shot up.

"Pardon me?"He replied in astonishment.

"Yes, that song you sang in the pub," he continued, his face animated with excitment,

"I thought it was genius."

Lefou sat in utter shock.

Never had he thought the word genius would be used to describe him, not when he was so used to fool, idiot, clingy...

"Thank you," he managed after a pause, "You know I-" he stopped himself quickly, knowing full well Stanley would have no interest in what he thought.

What was it Gaston used to say?

'Shut up Lefou, if I want your opinion I'll ask for it."

"What were you saying?" Stanley asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"I would love to hear how you come up with such clever songs. Perhaps we can meet some time when I'm not...covered in mud?"

Lefou smiled, "I'd like that."

And so as Lefou gathered up the potatoes and the two men had parted ways, Lefou couldn't help but wonder if change wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure about this chapter and initially deleted it but I received such a lovely comment which I hope hasn't been lost, but it made me want to repost it again...so here we go x 
> 
> *edit* i believe the comment was deleted with the chapter but it was by runsquidling so thank you!


	3. A Source of Happiness

Belle sat on the table in the kitchen, watching as Mrs Potts bustled around her, stirring a dish here and tasting another there.  
  
Her kindly face was flushed from the heat of the fire but she never once complained. In fact, she was never happier than when she was in the kitchen preparing food and fussing over the master and of course now Belle.  
  
She looked at the beautiful girl sitting in front of her, a slight frown on her face as if she were puzzled by something.  
  
"What is it dear?" Mrs Potts asked, striding over to the table where Belle sat to chop the carrots.  
  
"What was she like, Adam's maman? I catch him looking at her protrait but I know better than to ask."  
  
Mrs Potts set down her knife as she pondered the question.  
  
"Well lets see, the mistress was very kind and caring, never had a bad thing to say about anyone and the master...well 'e adored her."  
  
Belle smiled and handed her another carrot as she continued.  
  
"But-thank you dear- but there was something about her that no matter how much she tried, she could never hide...not from him."  
  
"What was it?" Belle asked in almost a whisper.  
  
"She was miserable dear," Mrs Potts replied sadly, "and although he brought her great joy, even the prince couldn't help her."  
  
Mrs Potts finished the carrots and carried them over to the stove where she emptied them into a large pot.  
  
"And when she died," she went on, turning to Belle whilst wiping her hands on her apron,  
"The master blamed himself."  
  
"But how could he possibly believe-" Belle began in disbelief as Mrs Potts shook her head sadly.  
  
"You never met his father," she said gravely.  
  
"That man placed all manner of twisted thoughts in that boy's head and we...I did nothing-"  
  
Belle got to her feet quickly and hurried to the kindly woman,  
  
"What could you have done?" She said earnestly, taking her hand gently.  
  
"A whole lot more than we did." Mrs Potts replied but patted Belle's hand all the same.  
  
"Well I think it's safe to say you've more than made up for it," Belle replied causing Mrs Potts to laugh in between sniffs.  
  
"You're very kind dear," she said, "but now I must get back to the dinner or you shall both go hungry."  
  
Later that night while they lay in bed, Belle rolled over and whispered to Adam, not sure if he was asleep or awake.  
  
"You make me very happy."  
  
And with that she closed her eyes leaving Adam awake and very much in love.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is very short and I feel slightly mean for not writing in a kiss but don't worry there will be plenty of that in future chapters/oneshots.


	4. A Garden Rendezvous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lumiere/Plumette oneshot was requested by Molly and so here it is. Hope you enjoy it! X

"I mean really Lumiere," Cogsworth huffed as the two descended the staircase,  
"Did you really have to make such a racket?"  
  
"How else could I wake you, mon ami?" Lumiere replied with feigned innocence.  
  
Cogsworth's moustache bristled.  
  
"I was turned into a clock," he began angrily, "I think I can count on myself to wake up in time."  
  
"My apologies, Cogsworth," Lumiere grinned, stopping mid step as he caught a glimspe of white flutter past the window.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me..." he continued, running down the remainder of the stairs towards the door and leaving a disgruntled Cogsworth alone.  
  
"And he said I'd be late..." the old man huffed.  
  
Lumiere stepped outside. Though it was still early morning the sun was already shining brightly through the clouds and the garden staff had already begun their chores.  
  
Lumiere looked around him, searching for another glimpse of white, a sign that she had been there.  
  
He heard a flirtaeous giggle, turning to see Plumette slip round the side of the castle and out of sight. He grinned and followed suit, finally stopping once they reached the stone pavillion in the centre of the gardens.  
  
"Mon amour," he said, taking hold of Plumette's hand and kissing it softly.  
  
"Lumiere, I thought you'd never come." She replied in mock annoyance, pulling her hand away as Lumiere smirked.  
  
"But of course I came."  
  
He had always loved their games. It was fun to tease Cogsworth because he was so easily riled up but Plumette...well she was her own force entirely.  
  
"We never have enough time together," She said suddenly, looking away and Lumiere knew the flirtaeous joking had come to an end.  
  
He took her hand again but this time held on.  
  
"I know mon amour, but I promise we will."  
  
He looked into her deep brown eyes which he had always admired for their intensity.  
  
"Do you promise?" She asked in barely a whisper.  
  
In answer, Lumiere stepped forward, closing the space between them. He leant down and kissed her, slowly at first, their lips meeting tentatively but soon it became more passionate, his hands sliding around her waist while hers reached for his hair.  
  
Plumette had just begun to open her mouth wider when they were interrupted by a cough.  
  
The two broke apart, turning to see a rather flustered and angry Cogsworth holding a pocket watch.  
  
"When you are quite finished," he said, ignoring as the two made no attempts to hide their smiles.  
  
"We have work to do and as you so kindly reminded me earlier Lumiere, we musn't be late."  
  
Plumette gave a little giggle in spite of herself before kissing Lumiere's cheek and running off to begin her days work.  
  
 Lumiere smirked as he walked back up to the castle, his smug friend whistling by his side.  
  
"Well played Cogsworth," he said, Well played."  
  
  



	5. Someone to Lean On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another adam/belle fic since I just saw the movie for the third time (I think I may need help) Enjoy! X

Adam walked, or rather stomped down the stairs, stumbling slightly on each step.

He had had to carry so much extra weight for so many years that he found it hard to adjust to his sudden lightness.

Often he would turn on hearing someone call only to topple off balance, surprised at what little effort it took to swirl round.

On more than one occasion he had fallen down the stairs and he cringed when he thought of the time he fell off the ladder in the library and onto an unsuspecting Belle.

He reached the very last step and attempted to carefully lower himself onto the floor.

He had done it a lot faster only days ago when he had rushed to see his friends newly transformed and very much alive.

But he had had Belle to hold onto then.

As if by magic, by the mere thought of her alone, Belle appeared from a door to the left of the staircase which led to the kitchens. She looked up, smiling fondly and, Adam marked grudingly, with slight amusment.  
  
"I'm glad you find my suffering so amusing," he grumbled as he took his last step with considerably more force than he intended. Belle ran forward to catch him, holding him steady by his arm whilst he regained his balance...and some of his dignity.  
"Oh don't be so dramatic," she scolded him lightly, "You're human again aren't you?"  
  
Adam huffed in reply, still not quite ready to relinquish his self pity.  
  
"And besides,"she continued as they walked together, arm in arm though he no longer needed the help, "You have me now."  
  
At this Adam broke his stubborn demeanour  and smiled down at her.  
"Yes," he agreed, "I suppose I do."  
  
He stopped them just as they had reached the door and reached a hand out to tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.  
  
"I'm not that different am I?" He asked her softly, his eyes searching.  
  
She looked into them deeply, those eyes. They were her constant; a reminder that no matter how much he had changed he was still the same person she had fallen in love with.  
  
"No," she said finally, a smile tugging at her lips as she noticed a look of relief flash across his face, "You haven't changed at all."  
  
Adam scrunched up his face in mock offense, "What? Not even a little bit?"

Belle laughed, her soft voice ringing through the empty hall.  
  
"Well, you have a lot less hair."  
  
Adam rolled his eyes before pulling her closer, his very human hands coming up to cup her face.  
  
"Yes that' true, but I'm still not sure about growing a beard." 

The two smiled at eachother.

Adam leaned down and kissed her gently. Her lips were always so soft against his own.

She was so perfect and yet imperfect, so calm yet so wild. He marvelled at how someone like her could be with a man like him.

He had done so many cruel things and yet when he kissed her he felt as though, in those glorious moments, that perhaps he deserved forgiveness. Perhaps he deserved redemption...perhaps he deserved her?

And so he pulled her closer, his hands snaking around her waist whilst her own pulled at the lapels of his coat, both just as anxious to make the moment last, neither one prepared to let the other go.

And perhaps they would have stayed that way forever if it hadn't been for a rather flustered Cogsworth come to report that dinner was ready only to interrupt the couple's private moment.  
  
"Oh, I do beg your pardon," he stammered, averting his gaze whilst Adam and Belle broke apart.

"The uh...your dinner is served." Cogsworth bowed as Belle gave him an embarrassed smile.  

The old man sighed as he watched the two enter the dining room, checking his pocket watch as he whispered to himself,

"I really should start announcing myself before entering room, this is becoming something of a habit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These oneshots aren't in any particular order in regards to timeline since I wanted to try writing a fic about Adam still being wary on his feet. Thank you also you everyone who has left kudos and comments you are all so amazing and have really inspired me to continue with this series. I'm so thrilled you are all enjoying them! X


End file.
